


From X-Men to Abnormals

by 93rdfragment



Series: Abnormals Alternate Universe [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/93rdfragment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth of a series of articles to introduce some of the key events leading up to the world in Tadhana (wip for exordium 2016). There are no mentions of EXO members and ex-members in these articles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From X-Men to Abnormals

**Author's Note:**

> An opinion article from CNN South Korea.
> 
> (Special thanks to my awesome beta for her wonderful input. I should make you co-author of this article.)

**From X-Men to Abnormals**  
by Kim So-yeon  
27 March 2014  
11:30 a.m.

Emerging from the recent United Nations (UN) and United Nations Security Council (UNSC) conferences, the debates on abnormals are becoming more heated and convoluted. However, the topic everyone should be ultimately concerned with is whether to treat “abnormals” as human beings or as fearsome weapons.

The UN has already adopted the term “abnormal” in order to differentiate them from the pop cultural term “mutant”. While the adoption of the term started earlier here in South Korea, a well-respected international agency following suit has caused for it to be widespread. Although, there are still people who refer to these beings as “mutant”. Notable are the world-renowned actors, actresses, and writers of the Marvel series, _X-Men_.

But what does the adoption of a term have to do with treating them as human beings or not? It has much, if not everything, to do with it. The language that we use inevitably affects how we form opinions and respond to the world.

Let us use the example of “homo” versus “gay”. Both are used to describe people who are attracted to the same sex. However, one is a loaded insult while another is a reclaimed word. “Homo” is a word used for derogatory purposes wherein gays are seen as less. While “gay” can be used for this purpose as well, the LGBT+ community has taken back “gay” and uses it as a means of empowerment.

Now, we are faced with the same circumstances between “mutant” and “abnormal”. While the term “mutant” is known as a pejorative term, it has gained a positive connotation with the growing fame of _X-Men_ in the past decades. To those following the Marvel universe, it has become “desirable” to be a mutant especially amongst children--that is, there is nothing wrong with being a mutant. Using the analogy of homo versus gay, there is no _lack_ in being a mutant, but rather a _plus_. The heroism and goodness displayed by these Marvel characters certainly adds to its positivity.

Though both mutant and abnormal have etymologies relating to deviation, “abnormal” is given the double meaning of anomaly or defect (as those with developmental abnormalities and congenital disorders). Hence, “abnormal” has usually generated negative imagery and is even used as an insult. With the current progression of events, “abnormal” will soon be equated to “highly destructive, biological weapons”. Many already see them as threats to be rid of and the differentiation will only worsen their current public perception.

This reaction isn’t surprising considering their capabilities and humans’ tendency to fear what they don’t understand. The mistake happening is letting fear dictate our thoughts and actions. These beings are so eerily similar to the mutants of _X-Men_ who have proven their humanity. Although some may think this is a gross comparison between reality and imagination, we cannot completely ignore the possibility.

By harshly differentiating them and even considering them as biological weapons to be isolated, we have already objectified them. We have alienated them instead of treating them as living beings with intelligence and will or simply as human beings with powers. We must stop and give them the opportunity to prove their humanity.

_Kim So-yeon is a Linguistics and Sociology professor at Ewha University. She took her Bachelor’s and Master’s in Linguistics at Korea University and her Doctorate in Sociology at Brown University._  



End file.
